


Plan

by Alyssa_Allyrion



Series: The (unfortunate) tale of Illumi’s arranged marriage [4]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 18:10:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_Allyrion/pseuds/Alyssa_Allyrion
Summary: After all, what kind offriendwould I be if I’d let Illumi marry someone so very boring?Now I just need a solid plan.





	Plan

_“You have been ignoring my calls and messages,” Hisoka said as he heard the hotel room door open and close behind him. He did not turn around to see this late night visitor - he did not need too – as he immediately recognized Illumi’s all too familiar aura. Instead Hisoka continued looking out the window at the city lights below him. “Ah, Illumi, you wound me so.”_

_“And there I thought you enjoy these little games,” Illumi replied, as he approached Hisoka. Illumi’s hands snaked around Hisoka’s waist, pulling him into an embrace. Hisoka looked over his shoulder and felt a shudder of anticipation run down his spine as his eyes met Illumi’s – he could not remember Illumi looking at him before with so much desire._

_“You could have told me it was a game you were playing,” Hisoka said pretending to be irritated._

_“And where is the fun in that?” Illumi asked, allowing his lips to brush against Hisoka’s ear. Hisoka felt Illumi’s hot lips on his neck kissing, then bighting his skin. The pain was so pleasant it caused Hisoka to shiver, and lean into the embrace._

_Hisoka turned around then, facing Illumi, letting his hands run through Illumi’s long hair and pulling him in for a deep, passionate kiss. As Hisoka broke off the kiss, he looked into Illumi’s face. The room was dimly lit, but even in that light he could see the passion in Illumi’s dark eyes. Hisoka could not stop himself from smirking. _And to think that I was so worried. Of course he’d come back to me.__

_“What of…” Hisoka asked then, feeling somewhat curious. _I do not care, of course, but it would be good to know.__

_“It is over – no reason to think of it again,” Illumi answered simply, then pulled Hisoka in for another kiss._

_Hisoka could barely remember how they found themselves abed with clothes discarded hastily to the floor. _That did not matter._ What mattered was the heat of skin against skin, the desperation of their kisses. The way Illumi looked at him with so much unashamed desire somehow made Hisoka enjoy their activities even more than he usually did. _Which was definitely saying something.__

_Hisoka pushed Illumi onto his back hoping – needing – to make Illumi writhe with pleasure as Illumi had often done to him. Hisoka did not enjoy that for all his effort’s Illumi’s reaction usually was pretty minimal. However, now that it seemed Illumi was finally open with his emotions – at least with his desire – Hisoka intended to take full advantage of the situation._

_As Hisoka tasted Illumi’s exposed flesh, he heard a low moan and felt Illumi’s fingers snake through his hair. This reaction only further fueled his excitement, making the feeling in his lower stomach almost painful. Hisoka kept going reveling in Illumi’s moans, in the way Illumi’s nails dug into the skin of his shoulders and the feeling of Illumi’s fingers clutch in his hair. The release followed soon – too soon for Hisoka’s liking – and left Illumi breathless._

_Hisoka then moved up, positioning himself over Illumi, as he entered. It was not often they did this facing each other, but Hisoka could not miss the opportunity to look into Illumi’s face, especially not now that he could see so much desire in his eyes. Hisoka moved at a quick pace, which, from the sound of it, Illumi was enjoying quite a bit, despite the fact that at a certain point Illumi’s hand was in Hisoka’s hair pulling his head back as his teeth sank into Hisoka’s neck in an attempt to control pace. Hisoka decided he could allow that. _At least to an extent.__

_As Hisoka felt his own release near, it became difficult to keep a consistent pace. The pulsating release that built up in his lower stomach grew stronger with every push. The next one will certainly send him over the edge…_

Hisoka woke up in his bed, breathing heavily, and sat up with an exasperated sigh. These days he’s been seeing these rather vivid and rather frustrating dreams all too often – all because of that _incident_ during Illumi’s first meeting with his bride to be and her family. That is not to say, of course, that they have completely stopped their little affair. _Of course he cannot stay away from me._ But they were meeting considerably less often, with Illumi controlling the time and place of their meetings. Outside of arranging logistics of the meeting Illumi would not answer Hisoka’s messages or answer his calls. 

Hisoka did consider not meeting Illumi because of that. But what they had seemed too good – too rare to give up over this unfortunate misunderstanding, so Hisoka played along. Besides, Hisoka still needed to stop Illumi’s wedding, and cutting contact with him certainly would not achieve that purpose. 

_When I am through with him, he’ll know that he is simply a stubborn fool in denial. It would be a challenge, of course, but I can do it._

The heaviness inn Hisoka lower stomach reminded Hisoka of another pressing problem. Getting out of bed, Hisoka headed to the shower. _I’ll deal with this first._

He turned on the water, and went through the motions that these days have became all too familiar. _Maybe, I should find someone else to help,_ Hisoka pondered momentarily before pushing the thought out of his head. Somehow the thought of sleeping with someone who was not Illumi did not seem all too appealing. The release happened soon enough, but brought him barely any satisfaction. With a frustrated sigh Hisoka turned off water and got out of the shower. 

He felt the need to talk to Illumi – or, at least, to get some reaction from him, so Hisoka grabbed his phone and sent Illumi a picture of himself that he conveniently snapped earlier right before getting into the shower. 

“Just so you know what you are missing out on,” he captioned the photo before hitting “send” button. 

Afterwards, Hisoka put down the phone and headed to the room in order to get dressed as well as fix his make up and hair. Once everything was done, he walked back to the bathroom to check his phone. As expected – Illumi did not reply, and, to Hisoka’s greatest frustration he did not even open the messages. 

Suddenly an idea sprung to Hisoka’s mind.

“Missing you, Illu, can’t wait to repeat the other night,” he texted, attaching the same picture he sent just about an hour ago. It would have been better, of course, if the picture was of him with Illumi, but this will have to do for now. 

As he sent the message, Hisoka could not help but smirk to himself. _It is good I got that woman’s number from Hisoka’s phone._ Now he just needed Illumi’s fiancée to react. 

Ideally, she would get angry and try to fight him– Hisoka could sense the strength of her aura when he snuck in to see Illumi during their first meeting, and he was certainly interested in fighting her if the opportunity arose. _That would be just perfect – especially if I manage to kill her._

_Or maybe she’ll call off the wedding. That will work too._

Either way, Illumi would get angry. _Which would be perfect, as he will stop ignoring me and will seek me out. And then I’ll show him how in denial he is._

Excited by the prospect, Hisoka eagerly looked at the phone screen as he finished getting ready. 

It was a few minutes before the phone pinged and Hisoka immediately grabbed and unlocked it. The message that the woman sent him was a string of numbers. _Wait, that is a phone number._ It took Hisoka a few moments to realize that she sent him Illumi’s phone number. 

Hisoka scoffed with indignation. _How so very boring._ Feeling annoyed, Hisoka decided to try and get more reaction out of her. He quickly scrolled through the pictures on his phone, momentarily finding the crowning jewel of his collection – the picture of him and Illumi in the act, which Hisoka somehow managed to take without Illumi’s knowledge. 

As soon as he hit “send” a red exclamation mark appeared together with a message that read, “Your message could not be delivered”. Hisoka tried again and again – but to no avail. _Did she just block me?_

 _No,_ Hisoka resolved, _Now I _must_ stop this wedding. After all, what kind of _friend_ would I be if I’d let Illumi marry someone so very boring?_

_Now I just need a solid plan._

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately for Hisoka, he is not the only one with a plan.
> 
> Took a while, but there it is - part 5, which is the last part of the "arranged marriage" series should soon follow. 
> 
>  
> 
> Another fic that I'll be posting soon is the fic for a certain very interesting request - i know I promised to post it by the past weekend, but life unfortunately got in the way. 
> 
> As usual, if anyone wants to talk about Hisoillu ~~or about arranged marriage~~ , my [ askbox ](https://alyssaallyrion.tumblr.com/ask) is always open.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
